


双重背叛（杰北树）

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 3





	双重背叛（杰北树）

松村北斗和杰西分了手，长得帅就是容易沾花惹草，这就是形容杰西的，松村北斗受不了这样的气，不听杰西的解释，决定分手。  
这时候田中树走进了他的生活，两人从小就认识，田中树算是内向怕生的松村北斗为数不多的朋友之一，在安慰受伤的松村北斗的时候，两人就从普通朋友变成恋人。  
本来松村北斗觉得自己找到了终身的依靠，就想这样过着平静幸福的生活，可是，这一切却被打破了。  
刚刚从静冈老家结束探亲的松村北斗回到了东京，好想juri啊，仅仅是离开十多天就想的不得了，真是应了中国的一句老话，一日不见如隔三秋。  
忘不了临走之前，田中树在他脸上印下的甜蜜之吻，等着你回来哦。  
想着这些拖着沉重行李箱的松村北斗快步的走了起来。  
到了家门口，原本放晴的天下起雨来，他不安起来，我真的是个敏感的人，松村北斗自嘲道。  
门内传来奇怪的声音，大概是朋友来了吧，松村北斗想着。  
打开门之后，钥匙掉在地上，看到眼前的一幕，松村北斗本来就白皙的脸吓得更加白了。  
田中树在客厅里和人做爱，这个人不是别人，正是前男友杰西，模特身材的杰西坐在沙发上，田中树坐在杰西硕大的肉棒上摆动着细腰，浪叫着，杰西，你好大，你插的我好爽。  
杰西用力顶了顶，笑了。  
啊啊啊啊，不要顶哪里，那是田中树的敏感点。  
肉体的拍打声音和做爱时候的叫床声音刺激着松村北斗的鼓膜，兴头上的两人显然没有发现松村北斗。  
够了够了，松村北斗喊着，他抱着头，显得很崩溃。  
天啊，北斗回来了，田中树说着，是啊，咱们的宝贝回来了。  
杰西拔出阴茎，已经射过的阴茎，现在还没有消软，田中树略微红肿的后穴里滚滚流出乳白色的液体。  
两人顾不得清理满身污秽的身体急忙走向松村北斗，正要接触到他的时候，你们别过来，松村北斗的运动神经一向很好，急忙躲开两人，打开门，满脸泪水的跑了出去。  
你回来，全身赤裸的杰西和田中树没法追出去，只能大声喊着，现在还下雨，你别着凉了，田中树满脸担忧。  
都怪你，非要我和做爱。田中树很责怪杰西。  
你没有爽到吗？杰西一脸不屑，在床上那么骚装什么纯。  
我说，你是不是还没有忘记北斗，你还爱着他是吧。田中树试探着。  
那还用说？对于敏感又温柔的北斗， 杰西一直很怜爱， 可是他就是板不住自己爱偷吃的行为，最后分了手。  
这一天，他听说北斗要回来，决定来北斗都出租屋，给北斗惊喜，顺便求原谅，可是哪成想和田中树滚了床单。  
看到北斗没有拿走的行李，田中树说 他肯定还会回来的

雨停了，看着马路上行驶过的车辆，松村北斗在大街上走着，很茫然。  
家人都在静冈，朋友很少，唯一可以依靠的杰西和田中树一起背叛了他，他怎么如此命苦。  
杰西，田中树从小一起长大，是很好的朋友，原来很好的朋友就能做那种事情吗。  
一时走的着急，忘记拿行礼李真是糟糕，明天我要早点回去，拿走行李，搬出去这个伤心地。  
当晚，松村北斗租了个宾馆，睡下了。  
杰西和田中树彻夜未眠，他们在等着松村北斗回来拿行李。  
第二天一早，一向早起的松村北斗赶往出租屋，刚刚开门。  
一个比他还要高大的身影拦住了他，这个人紧紧抱住他，亲吻着他，身上散发着清爽的柑橘味。  
松村北斗知道是杰西，抗拒的推着他 。  
眼前的男人抱得更近，“北斗，不要离开我，我不能没有你。”  
我和你早就结束了 你走啊，走啊。北斗打着眼前的男人。  
松村北斗是空手道黑带，可是杰西也是空手道黑带，个子又比松村北斗高出很多。  
这时候田中树也过来帮忙，抱着松村北斗不放开。  
被两个人这样压制 真的脱不开身。松村北斗挣扎着，不小心蹭到了杰西的下体，那里居然硬了，不行，要赶快走。  
杰西将松村北斗吻的上不来气，之后和田中树一起将北斗扛起来。  
田中树笑了笑，我们决定一起拥有你，以后我们三人在一起。  
松村北斗很震惊，为什么这么对他，他岂不是也成为了共犯。  
放下我，放下我，别作践我了。松村北斗哭了起来。  
杰西吻了吻哭泣的松村北斗，田中树的手不安分起来，开始乱摸，最后将北斗的上半身扒光。  
松村北斗的皮肤光滑白皙，因为经常锻炼身体，身上有着完美的肌肉线条，宽肩窄腰，显得很是性感。  
田中树亲吻着北斗的胸口上的痣，掐弄另一边的乳头，嗯，北斗呻吟着，他有一个弱点，那就是每当做爱的时候，身体就变得很软，不会去抗拒。  
北斗就像是只为我开放的山茶花一样呢，田中树一边吸他的乳头，一边说着动情的话。  
是我们，我们，北斗也是我的，杰西亲吻着北斗的泪水。  
杰西的表哥说过，看到女孩子哭的时候，就想喝掉她的泪水，杰西想吻掉北斗所有的泪水并喝下去。  
不要，不要，北斗的语气给人感觉是欲拒还迎。  
杰西吻完北斗的脸，开始亲吻北斗的胸部，杰西和田中树相视一笑，开始一起用力。  
啊啊啊啊啊，北斗受不住，试图推开两个脑袋，可是实际的动作，却是将两个脑袋更加靠近自己的胸部。  
狠狠吸完了北斗的胸部，两人开始向其他地方攻击，田中树亲吻着北斗的锁骨，之后来到了结实的小腹，亲吻着腹肌。  
杰西亲吻着北斗的腋下，北斗的腋下很干净，没有毛，他曾经说过，北斗的腋下如同狗狗肚子上的毛一样少。  
天啊，那里很敏感的，北斗如同蛇一样扭动身子，修长的手抚摸着刚刚还被男人们亲吻的胸口。  
看，宝贝等不及了，杰西笑着。  
他抚摸着北斗的大腿，北斗的大腿结实性感，手感和金枪鱼一样好。  
会不会和金枪鱼一样好吃呢，杰西想着，开始亲吻北斗的大腿，留下一串串吻痕  
啊啊啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊，不要这样啊，别折磨我了。  
沉浸在欲望中的北斗哭泣着。  
hoku，田中树笑了，不要哭了，我们更想看到你下面流水。  
田中树慢慢脱下北斗的内裤，北斗的阴茎蓄势待发着，可是没法施展，所以北斗很是痛苦。  
真是可爱的孩子啊，望着身下的美人，田中树分开北斗修长的腿，开始为北斗口交。  
田中树不愧是唱rap的，口活了得，让松村北斗欲死欲仙，北斗舒服的弓起了腰，像一条不小心被浪花拍到岸上渴望回到海里的鱼一样。  
树，树，北斗抚摸着双腿间的粉色脑袋，动情的浪叫着。  
杰西开始脱掉衣服和裤子，如同模特一样完美的高大身材，两腿间的肉棒如同巨龙一样挺立着，想得到发泄。  
他不想看到北斗因为别的男人浪叫，将肉棒塞进北斗的嘴里，杰西是混血儿，尺寸很大，北斗的嘴被撑得满满的。  
北斗有技巧的为杰西口着，手里摸着两个蛋蛋。  
嗯，杰西舒服的发出了闷哼声，开始像性交一样插弄北斗的嘴。  
终于可以射出来了，将白色精液射在北斗胸前，北斗咳嗽着。  
看到北斗这样，杰西有点心疼，自己真的太过火了，可是谁让眼前美人太诱人了。  
田中树的嘴，舌头和手指一点不闲着，一边亲吻着北斗的阴茎和后穴，一边用手拨弄着，啊啊啊啊啊，北斗到达了第一个高潮 精液喷的田中树满脸都是。  
田中树笑了，涂着黑色指甲油的手指沾了一下精液，舔了起来，北斗被这样色情的动作弄的很害羞，脸变红了。“很好吃哦，北斗的精液。”  
宝贝，你该给我口了，田中树脱下了裤子，北斗在床上跪伏着，开始给田中树口交。  
北斗的屁股翘着，白皙里透着粉红色，显得很诱人。  
杰西亲了亲北斗的屁股，又咬了一口。  
啊啊啊啊，你在做什么。  
北斗扭了扭屁股，杰西拍了拍，我在吃啊。  
杰西开始舔弄北斗的阴茎，之后用剥开臀瓣，亲吻后穴。  
北斗被玩的身子都要软了，他现在苛求眼前的男人可以将肉棒狠狠插入他的后穴，让他快活。  
第二次高潮后的北斗没有什么力气了，他想被狠狠的操弄。  
你求我们啊，田中树说到。  
你不求，我们哪知道你做什么啊。  
北斗咬咬牙，主动剥开自己的臀瓣，给眼前的男人看看自己粉嫩的后穴，俨然邀请进入。  
好好，我给你，杰西压在了北斗身上，将已经硬到不行的肉棒塞进去，开始了律动。  
刚刚玩过火了，我轻点。杰西换换略到着 感受着北斗后穴的包裹与温暖。  
北斗掐了掐杰西的后背，凑近他耳边说到，你能行不行。  
敢看不起我，好，你自找的。  
杰西用力插弄着北斗，全根而出，又全根进入，操的又重又深。  
啊啊啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊，杰…西，北斗抱着杰西宽阔的后背，双腿缠着杰西的腰，浪叫着。  
插了二十多分钟，杰西突然停下来，不如我们换个地方。  
杰西带着北斗来到落地窗前，北斗翘着屁股，趴着窗户支撑着 杰西从后面进入，望着外面的车如流水马如龙，后穴还在努力吞吐杰西的肉棒，太刺激了。  
杰西握住北斗的腰身，狠狠顶弄着，插了几百下后，两人同时达到高潮，杰西将阴茎拔出，北斗的后穴略微红肿，一股子白色精液向外涌出。  
该我的了，田中树让北斗坐在他的肉棒上，杰西精液还在，真的不需要润滑了，田中树顺利的进入了北斗的身体里。  
北斗上下动着，摆动着性感的腰，田中树也狠狠顶弄着，如果说杰西是靠尺寸和蛮劲取胜，那么田中树则更多依靠技巧，每次都能精准找到北斗的敏感点，之后再对准这个点操，将北斗弄的欲死欲仙。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，北斗后穴和田中树阴茎的交合处在杰西这里看的清清楚楚，杰西走过来亲吻北斗的后背，手指插弄着田中树的后穴，刺激两人。  
之前田中树又用传教式动作狠狠要了北斗，北斗被操的气喘吁吁，身上到处是吻痕，两股间流出乳白色的精液，面色潮红，别提有多诱人了。  
两人决定先放过北斗，你还想走，没那么容易。  
juri，juri。  
什么事，北斗。田中树听到召唤。  
你去帮我关个门，我好好休息。  
没问题。  
趁着田中树走向门口，北斗抱住田中树往床上拖着走，田中树一连懵逼，感觉后穴一凉，原来北斗在他的后穴上涂了润滑油，北斗开始将阴茎送进田中树的后穴里，你该让我爽了吧。  
后穴还很红肿的北斗迫不及待操起了田中树，田中树的手在床单上乱抓，北斗的手和田中树的手十指相扣。  
杰西笑道，反正你们两个都是我的，你们总是攻不过我的。  
之后三人经常在一起，同起同住，杰西也没有找过别人做爱。


End file.
